


Always, The Campbells of Pitt Meadows

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actress!Kara, Actress!Lena, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Kara Danvers is a bisexual actress who came out along her series character Billie, Lena is a closeted lesbian who's using Jack as her beard, Let's see how the chapters go I didn't plan that much, This is just fluff and awkwardness, bear with me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: - Lena is a closeted lesbian Irish actress who's currently dating the American actor Jack Spheer her long time best friend who's a closeted gay they're using each other as beards- Kara is a newly outed bisexual she used her character Billie to come out in public after years of being in the closet- They're going to star in a family TV series as love interests/ F/F couple- But when they're finally about to start shooting, something comes up that'll worry everyone of the cast and crew- Not all things will go as planned





	Always, The Campbells of Pitt Meadows

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!
> 
> new short multi-chapter here, i haven't decided how short it's going to be but it's not more than ten that i'm sure! this idea of kara and lena being actresses that would act as a F/F couple on a TV series just wouldn't get out of my head so i have to start writing it down. tell me your thoughts! no beta so i apologize for the mistakes ahead of time.
> 
> hope you'll enjoy!

“She has to be a complete package of mysterious but soft, quirky and nerdy, and she has to be edgy taking in that she’s going to be a science genius. She has to look like she knows exactly what she wants but deep inside she's also kind of a sucker” Sam, one of the producers said while they’re inside the writers’ room brainstorming for the bits and pieces of their series’ season 4. Sam is one of the executive producers of Always, The Campbells of Pitt Meadows, the highest rating family dramedy series of the Danvers Pictures since 2015.

 

Always, The Campbells of Pitt Meadows is a series about an American family of four living with their maternal grandmother who moved to Pitt Meadows, Canada from their New York City flat. Because one, for the opportunity to raise the kids in a better suburban community and two, the father Willam, played by Greg Wise was being relocated by his company to their Vancouver branch. The mother Emily played by Emma Thompson is a stay at home mom who runs a live self help website for mothers. She's also the author of the book _Life as a Mom,_ a series of books based on hers and her friends' experiences on being mothers sold to expecting moms up to moms dealing with their children’s puberty and adolescent stages to moms sending them to college.

 

“We’ll need to start casting then.” Eve the resident casting director huffs as she quickly wrote down what Sam just described the future character would be.

 

The first drama/comedy series produced by the Danvers Pictures in collaboration with BBC Canada started when the family was moving in the beautiful community of Pitt Meadows. The first suburban home they ever purchased was a serene Victorian up and down right at the center of the community. The family’s three children, Barry the eldest played by Grant Gustin is a former point guard from New York City High School Hawks team who wanted to get into the Pitt Meadows High School’s very own Grizzlies basketball team two years before he graduates. The Campbells second child is Billie played by Kara Danvers, daughter of Danvers Pictures president and the series’ other executive producer Eliza Danvers, is the musically and theatrically inclined sibling and an incoming high school freshman. The youngest Campbell and the science wiz, Benny played by Louis Hofmann is on his last year in middle school. The family’s maternal grandmother, Gloria played by Jane Fonda is a retired heart surgeon and an opinionated mother to Emily and in-law to William but a loving and supportive gran to her three grandchildren.

 

Season one aired with ten episodes that dealt with the American family’s adjustment in their new Canadian home, their first days at work and schools, meeting their neighbors, co-workers and classmates, their first Canada day, their first Thanksgiving the Canadian way, their first Christmas and New Year’s Eve, along with a few struggles in navigating life individually and as a family. Season one ended with William thinking of quitting his work to start a restaurant business, and Benny finishing middle school.

 

Season two premiered with additional five episodes because of the warm welcome the first season experienced after the five month run. Their taping time also extended to eight months from six and their budget increased allowing them to hire more writers, directors, and crew, and invite more famous actors and actresses as guests. The second season opened to William and Emily helping each other in putting William’s plan of owning a restaurant into action as they showcased more of the family’s full immersion to the Canadian culture; in line with their series theme of acceptance and respect. They also tackled more of the current social issues and delivered well on how a family typically reacts on certain situations when confronted. Season two ended on Barry’s graduation, and Billie starting to acknowledge that she might be as straight as she thought she is, _because straight girls don't develop serious crushes on their girl best friend, right?_

 

Season three followed shortly with 20 episodes, giving the team a mid-season finale. They started to do more publicity, by attending their first conventions, and accepting more interviews on television shows. The third season focused on the Campbell kids, Barry’s freshman semester in college trying out on the University of British Colombia’s varsity team. Benny's sophomore year in high school, where he started the first ever AV club with three of his classmates. And Billie’s senior year as she navigates through her dilemma about her sexuality.

 

The series got its highest rating episode in the finale of season three where Billie’s character graduates high school as the class valedictorian and bravely comes out as a bisexual publicly through her valedictory address. Series fans were very welcoming to Billie’s coming out arc given the well played struggles and realizations of the actress herself Kara Danvers. But what the fans raved about longer even a month after the finale aired and maybe even until now is the fact that it wasn’t only Billie Campbell who came out in her valedictory address in the show but also the actress playing her.

 

“Do we already have a background sketch for her?” Sam asks, directing her question to Lucy the one assigned for the initial characterization of Billie’s future love interest as she enters college.

 

Along with Kara’s recent coming out, fans are demanding for her character to finally have a serious love interest, compared to the writers' attempt to make Kara experimental with her sexuality by throwing her to one of her girl best friends Kyra Owens in her sophomore year and then to one of Barry’s teammates Mike Matthews in her junior year that for the record was the most hated character they ever conjured. Sam and the crew are just thankful that bringing in Mike and writing his exit didn’t affect the series ratings too much. Now, majority of the fans want Billie’s first love in college to be a smart and independent woman that will equate Billie’s being well-rounded, quirky, and always funny approach to awkward situations thanks to Kara’s acting choices.

 

“Right, initial name of the character is Rafaela ‘Raffy’ O’Sullivan, about the same age as Billie, still open ethnicity but we’re aiming for one that's naturally brunette or that even has a darker hair color. She should be an inch or two shorter than Billie, and is a transferee from another country, somewhere in Europe most probably. She’s going to be a chemical engineering student that’ll stumble upon Billie’s theater club’s sample performance at the recruitment week.” Lucy details as Eve writes down their notes.

 

“Why chemical? Why not civil? Industrial? Or mechanical?” Winn asks.

 

“It’s supposed to be a nod to them having the best chemistry in the show. Chemical reactions and stuff like that.” Lucy explains, “Also, she’s an absolute book-smart who wears funky clothes to university.” Lucy adds.

 

“I already like her.” Eve comments.

 

“You do?” Winn raises and eyebrow still unsure if the character will pass the fans taste.

 

“Yeah, she seems like a wonderful character right of the bat.” Eve nods.

 

“Fine since I can smell Winn's doubtfulness all the way down here, why don’t we publish a casting call with this current background and characterization and see how the fans would react?” Lee their new director offers. Winn snorts and shakes his head.

 

"I vote for Lee's idea." Winn says raising his hand without a doubt.

 

“I like initial Raffy too, speaking as a lesbian woman. Her characterization is on point, but I agree with Lee, let’s see if the fans see Billie’s sunny disposition being naturally drawn to an actual nerd. Would it be love at first sight? Or would she be intimidated adjacently irritated? Or would she be a stuttering awkward, and things like that.” Ashly points out, another one of the new addition to their team along with two other writers, Amanda and Holly.

 

“Alrighty then, I’ll ask one of our social media managers to publish this today.” Eve nods concluding the action to be done.

 

“Great, make sure to send out the initial season four episodes 1-3 scripts to the cast tomorrow so they can have a read through before the script reading day.” Sam says, directing her order to Winn the designated printer and sender of scripts since season one.

 

“Sure, of course. I’ll have a final once over per episode, print them, and send them to the cast tomorrow.” Winn nodded jotting down his reminder.

 

“When is Raffy going to be introduced?” Sam asks.

 

“Raffy should be on the fourth episode script.”

 

“Right, we’ll have to have a Raffy by the end of the month then. I’ll have a meeting with the big bosses on Wednesday let’s see how that’s going to work for us. Kara’s last show in Broadway is when again?” Sam asks.

 

“She’ll be having her last show next week, her handler said she can do the preliminary interviews with The  Ellen DeGeneres Show and The Late Late Show for season four teases and then fly back to Vancouver the week after.” Lucy confirms as she reads Maggie’s message earlier.

 

“Good, we can have her with us on the actual auditions then.” Sam nods pretty satisfied with their fruitful meeting for today.

 

“Why?” Lucy frowns. This is the first time Sam deems anyone of the cast necessary to be present for an audition.

 

“We’re casting her love interest, she should have a say on it.” Sam shrugs and the rest of them nod in agreement.

 

“Billie Campbell is going to be the 40% of this year’s season so we have to develop her college life and love interest well.” Ashly reminds.

 

“Of course! I can already see her on her first Pride March!” Amanda beams making everybody laugh.

 

“Right, but are we allowed to do that?” Holly asks playfully rolling her eyes at Sam, the producer shake her head with a smile.

 

“We’re going to do whatever it is that’s going to do justice by our bisexual baby Billie.” Sam says with conviction.

 

“Great! So now, she has to meet LGBT friends.” Winn says.

 

"Right, that or we'll be butchered by the fans." Holly butts in.

 

“Everyone agrees?” Sam asks for everyone to vote and as expected they all did. “Okay, create a few characters and their backgrounds and have them ready by Wednesday so I can present them to Eliza and Alex.” Sam nods before adjourning the team meeting.

 

**-**

 

“Hello Jack?” Sam greets as soon as her long time friend the American actor Jack Spheer answered her call.

 

“Hey Sammy, what’s up?”

 

“Is Lena in the US?” Sam asks.

 

Lena Luthor is another long time friend, an Irish actress whose works are more popular in the United Kingdom, being majority of them are period dramas and indie films. Lena’s latest work was the thriller series on Netflix called Slasher. She just wrapped up her season and she told Sam in one of their wine night back in Los Angeles, that she’s ready for anything light and modern to come her way after the emotionally and physically taxing thriller.

 

“She’s back home in Ireland, after Slasher Lena sure needs a great deal of break. Why do you need her?” The man asks.

 

“I think I might have a good part for her, Billie’s in need of a love interest and we’re looking at a woman taking the part.”

 

“Oh that’s cool, should she fly to Vancouver again for the audition?” Jack asks.

 

Jack is Lena’s beard for five years now - boyfriend for show to be honest but long time best friend in real life. It's only because Lena’s manager and mother Lillian Luthor doesn’t want her daughter ruining her chance on Hollywood for being a lesbian. As homophobic as it may sound, Lillian doesn’t seem to mind Lena’s sexuality per se just not in public, or at least not yet.

 

“Can you call her for me, explain the specifics? I’m on my way to another meeting as of the moment. Give her the gist of it. Also, she’s going to be a science geek, but it’s a drama/comedy so it should be really easy.” Sam explains.

 

“Sure, I can call her now. I’m off work anyways.”

 

“Thanks Jack, make sure you get her to audition we start taping a month from today.”

 

“Why are you only casting now?” Jack laughs.

 

“Because truth be told, we didn’t expect Billie’s coming out would be this big!”

 

“Oh Sammy, you should know by now that it’s either you come out big or you don’t at all.” Jack giggles.

 

“Said the beard who hasn’t come out himself.” Sam lashes back making Jack snort once more.

 

“Fine, you got me there. When I decide to do so, you’d be the first to know.”

 

“I expect it to be on television, no less.”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Anyway, I’ll let you go. Gotta go up the PTA meeting now.”

 

“Tell Ruby, Uncle Jackie said hi.”

 

“Will do, see you soon.”

 

“See yah. Bye.”

 

**-**

 

“There she is, my star!” Imra, Kara’s best friend and now rumored girlfriend beams as she hands the blonde a bouquet of flowers.

 

It’s Kara’s second to the last performance in Broadway, as Carole King in the Beautiful musical. It’s always been Kara’s dream ever since she attended that Broadway Kids’ Workshop back when she was ten years old to be part of Broadway, and just last year she has been cast as one of the actresses going to play Carole King herself in the first run of the musical at the Stephen Sondheim Theatre for its 2018 tour.

 

“Imra! You made it! I thought you’re out of town?” Kara smiles as they hug.

 

“Kara I was in National City when you called, I was clearly out of town if I’m here right?”

 

“You little smart ass.” Kara giggles as she pulls the woman in another hug.

 

“Fans are waiting outside, you should meet them first before I take you away for dinner. Make it quick, because I’m starved.” Imra teases as she slightly pushes Kara out to the theater’s side entrance where the designated barricade of fans who waited for Kara so she could sign them autographs were.

 

“I’m craving for sweets.” Kara huffs before going out to the public eye, she can already see camera flashes and she’s still holding Imra’s hand, Alex would surely breathe down on her neck again tomorrow once these pictures are uploaded.

 

“We’ll get all the sweets you want later, boo.” Imra winks before letting Kara go.

 

Kara and Imra are childhood best friends who never lost touch despite the messy industry they decided to venture on. Imra got hired as a fashion and runway model at Storm Model Management when she was 18 and Kara got into Hollywood when her debut role on a drama/comedy film called Sun Dogs won awards in Cannes, Sundance, and New York Film Festival. And although, currently being rumored as a couple because of the height of Kara’s coming out as a bisexual, Imra and Kara have no romantic relationship whatsoever, but if asked on the spot the two would only laugh and shrug, which drives everyone crazy. It also has been their personal little game to be sweet with each other all the time, both in private and public since they’ve been like that ever since they were younger, only Kara has full confidence of who she is now and Imra’s just so happy for her little blonde boo, a childhood nickname she gave Kara that stuck.

 

Kara spent almost half an hour smiling at pictures, signing autographs, accepting gifts, receiving compliments for her performance on both the musical and her ongoing series, and answering questions about her life and her work. Kara was then quickly escorted by Jonn her long time bodyguard and driver towards the exit where the car waiting for her was with Imra, Maggie, and Alex already on board. Kara released a long but satisfied sigh once inside the heavily tinted SUV, both from being happy tired of another sold out performance and famished. Broadway sure provides ample amount of food for everyone before, during, and after each performance but as an actor you’re not expected to eat an hour before the performance as protocol.

 

“You two are going to stir the pot again.” Alex huffs crossing her arms tightly against her chest, throwing a raise of eyebrow the brunette gleefully sitting beside her sister now.

 

“Aw chill will yah Alexandra.” Imra shrugs as she clutches on Kara’s hand just to annoy the older Danvers more. Alex Danvers is the co-producer of Always, The Campbells of Pitt Meadows and the self proclaimed Kara’s discipline councilor. Alex heard Kara and Maggie laugh when she raised another eyebrow at the clasped hands of the childhood friends.

 

“Kid’s right Danvers, all they’re gonna get are rumors. Besides these two are almost like you and Kara. Although they’re cooler together.” Maggie comments making Alex throw her the sharp eye. Maggie has been Kara’s overall road handler in the last seven years, and she’s carved her place in both Kara’s inner circle of friends and most trusted people giving her access to anyone in Kara’s life; being the first level of defense, Maggie’s expected to have everything under control before it reaches Kara’s mother and manager, Eliza.

 

“This is why she doesn’t listen to me anymore.” Alex exasperated as she gives the topic up making the brunette laugh even more.

 

“You’re gonna be fine, mamma Danvers would let you live another day.” Maggie said patting the redhead's shoulder.

 

“It’s okay Al, you can rest.” Kara smiles reaching out to her sister in the front row of seats giving her hand a squeeze, silencing anymore protest from the Danvers.

 

“Right, tonight we’re going to celebrate Kara’s sold out performance!” Imra exclaims as the car rounded down one of most famous restaurants in the Manhattan’s theater district.

 

“Oh look, they released a casting call for Billie’s love interest.” Maggie says as they crowd in their reserved booth for four.

 

“Let me see.” Imra says with eagerness snatching Maggie’s phone right away. “Aw look at that, ‘Rafaela ‘Raffy’ O’Sullivan, about the same age as Billie, still open ethnicity (natural brunette or darker hair is a plus), an inch or two shorter than Billie, and is a transferee from another country, somewhere in Europe most probably. A chemical engineering student that’ll stumble upon Billie’s theater club’s sample performance at the recruitment week.’ She’s going to be a geek! Definitely Kara’s type.” Imra teases nudging Kara’s left arm. “Isn’t she adorable?” Imra asks, directing Kara the question knowing so well what her best friend’s taste on girls is. Kara giggles and shakes her head at her the woman instead.

 

“She is! I just hope the actress they’re going to hire is single and into women IRL, so Kara here could get a chance.” Maggie teased.

 

“Right! I hope she’s beautiful and smart too.” Imra gushes.

 

“Will you two shut up? Why would you want Kara to get involved with her workmate?”

 

“Alex be real, they’re going to spend so much time together that it’s almost inevitable.” Imra says as a matter of fact.

 

“Imra’s right.” Maggie adds. Kara chuckles before chugging on her sparkling water.

 

“You seriously going to stay quiet about this huh?” Alex says, directing her accusations to her sister.

 

“I’m not against the idea but I’m not actively encouraging it.” Kara elusively words out earning another groan from her sister.

 

“Don’t play with your words, Kara.” Alex protests.

 

“You know what guys, I think it’s Alex who needs a person to date right now.” Kara snorts.

 

“She still doesn’t wanna make a move on Sam and it’s been what? Three years?” Maggie exasperated earning a swat on her shoulder from the taller woman.

 

“Wait isn’t that the norm in lesbian relationships? They put in a lot of years pining over each other, and then when they finally date, you can expect a U-haul by the end of the month.” Kara laughs, making the two others except Alex burst out laughing.

 

“Laugh all you want you suckers.” Alex says with a roll of her eyes as she downs her first round of scotch.

 

“Love you Alex.” Imra and Kara say at the same time, but the redhead just scoffs and raises her hand for a waiter.

 

**…**

 

“Lena! Lena! Lena!”

 

“Jack, calm down it’s almost midnight here what the hell are you up to? Are you high? Did you and James get high again?”

 

“Dummy, I’m calling you because Sam told me to tell you about this casting call they have for Always, The Campbells of Pitt Meadows.”

 

“That family comedy series?”

 

“Yes! You know the character Billie?”

 

“Yeah, I saw her on the season three finale.”

 

“They’re casting for her love interest!”

 

“And Sam wants you to tell me about it because?”

 

“Because they want a woman to take the part! They want Billie’s first serious love interest to be a woman!” Jack beams.

 

“You want me to audition for a lesbian role? Are you out of your mind?!”

 

“What are you talking about? It’s perfect for you!”

 

“My mom's going to kill me.”

 

“Tell Lillian this is Danvers Pictures okay? Once you’re cast by Danvers Pictures you wouldn’t run out of opportunities anymore!” Jack exclaimed.

 

Lena knows he’s right. Ever since Danvers Pictures cast him, he never had to leave LA and go back home to London. Projects upon projects are given to him and thinking about it now, that’s what Lena actually wants. She just wants to go out and fill in any characters’ shoes, earn money for her dog the love of her life. If only her mother isn’t too picky when it comes to projects offered to her. Imagine turning down six projects just last year because the character she’s about to play in each should be open to becoming a lesbian or a bisexual even an asexual when the series progress.

 

“Hello Lena? Are you still there? Come on, just please give it a chance. This is going to be big I’m sure of it.” Jack says trying to convince the hell out of the Luthor.

 

“Okay, I’ll think about it and I’ll call you back.”

 

“Lena, the role is only open for a month. A lot of A-list actresses already showed interest for the character when fans tagged them on the tweeted casting call just a few hours ago. Come on, Lena Luthor, take the leap.” Jack continued with the persuasion and even Jack knows he’s sounding a little too desperate for his own good.

 

“Fine, when is the audition going to happen?”

 

“Call Sam, let her know that you’re interested on trying out. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.” Jack says his voice the liveliest she’s ever heard from him, Lena laughs.

 

“You are going to back me up on this you _hoor._ ”

 

“No Gaelic calling names babe. I’ll offer my apartment to you but they’re going to shoot in Vancouver so Sam should take care of you. I’ll fly up there once you get the job.”

 

“Thanks Jack, you’re the best. I’ll call Sam tomorrow.”

 

“Great! That’s great. I’ll let you rest for now.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Bye.”

 

**…**

 

“Why are you looking for flights to Canada?” Lillian probes while they’re having breakfast, Lena hasn’t stop imperviously typing on her laptop in the last hour and Lillian didn’t stop herself from peeking on her daughter’s monitor.

 

“I’m interested in auditioning there.” Lena vaguely answered.

 

“Auditioning to where? What character? What show?”

 

“Vancouver, Sam, remember my producer friend? She wants me to audition for a role in her series.” Lena says still not wanting to reveal the exact show title.

 

“Are you going to audition for that love interest role in that comedy series? What did I tell you about those shallow writing -”

 

“I want to go mother, I’d rather get that job and be a love interest than to stay here in Dublin. Besides, it’s Danvers Pictures.” Lena counters pretty determined to have this one her way just for once.

 

“I’m not going with you then, you’re on your own. And I’ll pray that you wouldn’t be cast in that pettiness they call a TV series.” Lillian says giving Lena chills.

 

Lillian Luthor used to be the Eliza Danvers of LuthorProd in London ten years ago, but after the disaster of her brother’s gambling and other vices they just woke up one day and everything’s gone. Even the production company their father worked hard to build from scratch was sold to BBC, it was reported as a merger but what really happened was an acquisition, immediately relinquishing Lilian of any management position.

 

“I know mother, I’m going to do this on my own.” Lena shortly answers as she clicks the button to finalize her booking for Vancouver tomorrow night.

 

**…**

 

“Right, I’ll fetch you from the airport tomorrow afternoon don’t worry. And of course you can stay here, Ruby would be delighted to see her Aunt Lena.”

 

“Thank you Sam. Now, what do you need me to do in this series?”

 

“You just have to be yourself Lena.” Sam giggles, Sam knows about the whole beard thing and that Lena’s a raging lesbian so Lena knows what Sam meant by that statement.

 

“Really helpful.”

 

“I couldn’t assure you much as of the moment because Eve still hasn’t given me the rough draft of the people who’re serious in taking on the character. Actresses replying to fans are mostly too full of themselves, replying to tweets tagging us when they only want us to offer them the job, as if.” Sam says tone full of disgust.

 

“That’s too bad.”

 

“Oh tell me about it. Anyway, the audition day will be two weeks from now so you have time to read the script with me and the team personally.”

 

“Wait, I would be able to read the script with you guys? Isn’t that you know, not allowed?” Lena snorts making Sam laugh.

 

“It’s on me Lena, I just think you’re perfect for the role.”

 

“You’re biased.” Lena teased.

 

“Eh whatever, you’ll fly here, you’ll meet Kara before the audition -”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“What what?”

 

“What do you mean I’ll meet Kara before the audition?”

 

“You have to introduce yourself to your future love interest. We’ll watch her last Broadway run together next week, I’ll introduce you two then we’ll leave. She wouldn’t know who would be auditioning until the day itself so you can relax. I just need to see what I’m imagining in flesh.”

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“Oh you love me. Also, pack like you’re going to stay here for a long time okay?”

 

“Okay, you’re actually scaring me now.”

 

“Don’t be silly. So, Ruby and I will see you tomorrow?”

 

“I’ll see you guys. Thanks Sam.”

 

“Don’t thank me just yet, but I’m expecting you to be my future Raffy.”

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear! Okay I need to go now, I’m meeting with the bosses.”

 

“Right, good luck. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

**…**

 

“Samantha, I saw the casting call for the new characters.” Eliza Danvers beams as soon as she saw Sam come into her office, followed by Alex.

 

“Yeah, the team said we should post it online to get the feel from the fans.” Sam explains, she’s trying to gauge the older woman’s disposition about the story line they’re trying to push for her own daughter.

 

“I like it, I support Kara and I want her to feel comfortable and safe when she’s working.” Eliza finally says making Sam internally sigh in relief.

 

“I’m glad to hear that actually, wow, I wasn’t expecting that.” Sam blurted making Alex chuckle.

 

“Of course we support Kara. But that’s not what this meeting is about.” Alex butts in.

 

“Why are we here exactly?”

 

“We’re increasing the budget of the series, we’re also planning of finding a place where all cast could stay that’s near the taping locations and the studio so they could be more comfortable, we’re adding budget on the contingency for emergencies it should also be open for recreation if need be, especially now we're extending the shooting month to ten.” Eliza explains thoroughly making Sam’s jaw hang open in shock.

 

“Are you serious?” Sam gasps.

 

“Don’t you want that? 25 episodes solid.” Alex frowns but smiles nonetheless.

 

“No, I mean yes I want that but I think it’s going to be a huge raise of budget for us?”

 

“We’re aiming for awards this year Sam, Kara being nominated along with the series for the Emmy’s is great but I’m sure we could push for the win this time.” Eliza smiles.

 

“I - wow, okay.” Sam stuttered but nods in determination.

 

Eliza and Alex are putting so much amount of trust on Sam and their first ever drama comedy series with a family theme. They’ve always stuck with dark, thriller, action-packed, crime, revenge and justice kinds of stories before that without a doubt bagged a lot of nominations and awards and Sam understands the eagerness for Always, The Campbells of Pitt Meadows to do the same.

 

“You and your team are already doing good. I like how engaging you are with the fans and they seem to reciprocate.” Eliza smiles she’s seeing the numbers of the series on her laptop as of the moment and they keep on climbing up.

 

“We try our best. Thank you Eliza, Alex, this is a great news for the team I’m sure they’re all going to be inspired to do even better this year.” Sam says returning the smile of the older Danvers.

 

“Very well, we’ll be expecting the cast in a month, complete and ready to move in to the lake house Alex is looking at as of the moment.”

 

“A lake house? We’re getting one of the lake houses near the location?” Sam gasps for the nth time today.

 

“Yeah, why not?” Alex shrugs. The lake houses community is part of the overall suburban community they’re shooting at but the thing is, the people there are richer than the ones near the center. They have a certain kind of reputation they uphold and it’s a surprise even for the mother-daughter producers to do such a thing.

 

“Right sure, of course, it’s going to be great.” Sam beams making Alex smile.

 

“Good, we’ll see you then on the next meeting?” Eliza asks as she stood up to offer her hand to Sam.

 

“Yes Eliza, the final scripts for episodes 1-3 would be ready by then.” Sam nods as she shook the older woman’s hand.

 

“Great, Alex will see you out.” Eliza says as a new set of producers and writers come in her office for yet another meeting.

 

“Thanks again.”

 

**…**

 

“Lena!”

 

“Sam! You’re in a good mood.”

 

“I am! Because the meeting yesterday went so well until now I couldn’t believe it.”

 

“That good to hear.”

 

“Is this all your things? What did I tell you about packing more than necessary?”

 

“Sam, we’re still not sure if I will be cast so chill.” Lena shrugs as they walk out of the airport towards Sam’s waiting car. Sam grunts as she helps Lena get her luggage in the back of the car.

 

“You don’t trust me enough huh?”

 

“I do, it’s them I don’t.” Lena giggles making Sam laugh.

 

“Fine, let’s go fetch Ruby from school and then have lunch?”

 

“Sure let’s go, I missed her.”

 

“Oh she missed you just as much, she helped me clean up in the guest room for you.” Sam nods making the Luthor smile.

 

**…**

 

“Ladies and gentlemen the season three finale star of the hit TV series Always, The Campbells of Pitt Meadows, let’s all welcome, Kara Danvers!” James Corden beams as Kara hears the round of applause from the live audience making her smile so wide her cheeks hurt.

 

When Kara re-wrote Billie’s valedictory address the night before the finale was shot, she was terrified of the fact that she wasn’t only coming out as a bisexual as Billie Campbell but also as Kara Danvers. Kara was pretty sure the coming out for Billie was what every fan has been dreaming about since season one, but Kara Danvers is a different story. The whole process of telling Eliza and Alex first, to coming up with the whole Billie arc to the finale, and then surprising the fans of both the character and Kara herself was one hell of a fun and terrifying ride.

 

“Hi everyone, thanks for having me, James.” Kara smiles as she took the couch reserved for her beside James’ desk.

 

“Thank you for gracing us with your presence, I know Broadway can be really demanding on tour, tell me about your experience in your first musical.” James encourages making Kara smile even wider, she loves talking about her art and being able to share her happiness to anybody is something she considers as a blessing. “Is it like taking Billie’s training in high school to the Broadway?” James teases knowing Kara’s character Billie was a sought after theater club member in the series since her freshman year, Kara laughs.

 

“Oh you know, pulling some of the same old stretches.” Kara teases back making James laugh, “No, God, seriously now, Broadway at first was intimidating but it’s a dream come true to be honest.” Kara sincerely answered making the fans clap again.

 

“Speaking of dream come true, Billie’s coming out arc on that finale, did you dream of coming out that publicly as both the character and Kara Danvers?”

 

“Oh, to be honest, I’ve re-written Billie’s valedictory address the night before we shot the finale. But it wasn’t sudden or a spur of the moment, it was a process and that night while I was reading the script it just hit me. I felt that it’s the perfect timing for Billie, there has been a lot of confusion and tug-of-war between Billie and herself in the last seasons that her graduation doesn’t only signifies her leaving high school but also her coming out of her comfort zone finally accepting who she really is. And being a member of the LGBT community since I was in high school in real life I felt that it’s the perfect time to put myself out there to represent people.” Kara says with a thought smile towards the fans who cheered on her as she finishes.

 

“Well that’s really beautiful Kara, and the fans did see fit for Billie’s and your coming out perfectly knowing the season 3 finale had the highest rating at first run and even 20% higher viewership on the re-run.”

 

“It really was amazing, I just love how our fans are so supportive and accepting, it really is 20gayteen after all.” Kara snorts making James and the audience laugh.

 

“I agree, so it’s no longer a surprise to anybody here that the official Twitter account of Always, The Campbells of Pitt Meadows already released a casting call for your love interest and it’s going to be a woman! How do you feel about it?”

 

“Again honestly, I didn’t expect our producers and writers to push for this story line you know? I was just as surprised as everyone who saw the tweet, I was on my way home from a performance when I saw it and it thrilled me, my last almost relationship in the show was really emotionally charged - I’m sorry for Mike Matthews fans for his exit but let’s wait for what our writers have for us this coming season.” Kara answers.

 

“Were you happier with your best friend Kyra Owens or with your brother’s teammate Mike Matthews?” James asks in a teasing tone making Kara giggle.

 

“I’m just a fan of Billie being happy. For this season I really want her to grow more into the woman she’s yet to be and I’m sure our writers would want the same for her. I’m really excited.”

 

“Well that’s great to know, Kara. Anymore tidbits you can share with us about the season 4 even this early?”

 

“Actually, I haven’t even read the script for episode one but, Barry fans should watch out for his story this season he might meet his match, who knows! Also, Benny will be acing this season because he’s now in high school and a lot of things can happen in that magical place so, you’d also want to see that for yourself, hmm, what else am I allowed to say?” Kara laughs looking at Maggie who’s just behind the cameraman who gave her an encouraging nod. “We’ll have more guest stars, we’re also looking at character crossovers, so this season would be packed with amazing plots to watch out for.” Kara continues.

 

“You heard that here first folks! Straight from our class valedictorian Billie Campbell! Always, The Campbells of Pitt Meadows will be back on Mondays starting October 15. Again, Kara Danvers everybody!” James beams as he stood up, Kara did the same as she welcomed James’ hug.

 

“Thank you guys!” Kara smiles and waves once more as the audience gives her a standing ovation.

 

**…**

 

“Are you sure I should be here, Sammy?” Lena fidgets with her ring, the newest addition to her collection from her mother for finishing another series.

 

“What are you saying? Of course you should be here. You’re my friend visiting, I’m showing you around, what’s the harm?” Sam shrugs as they thread through the crowded Stephen Sondheim theater aiming to get to Kara before she goes on stage. “Here, you hold the sweets, she loves ‘em.” Sam turns with a wink as she hands Lena the box of macarons from Laduree; Kara's favorite brand.

 

“I - wait - Sam -” Lena huffs as she tries to keep up with the taller woman.

 

“Sam! Here!” Another brunette calls out from the actors entry, catching Lena’s attention.

 

“Mags! How is she doing? Can we still see her?”

 

“Of course, she still has two hours.” Maggie nods as she easily unhooks the rope to let Sam and Lena in without regard to the bouncer closely watching them.

 

“By the way, this is Lena, she’s visiting from Ireland.”

 

“Lena Luthor right? From Merlin, Dracula, and Slasher?” Maggie enumerates making Lena frown.

 

“You know.” Lena raised an eyebrow making Maggie chuckle.

 

“Kara’s favorites as of the moment, she’d watch it on the road all the time!” Maggie huffs as she leads them through the narrow hallway of the backstage. Sam instantly nudges Lena’s rib making the woman jolt. Sam mouthed a “told you this is a good idea” but Lena just ignores her. She’s feeling nervous and excited at the same time. She’s watched Kara’s previous works before until she became Billie Campbell, the series has became Lena’s saving grace while she’s shooting for Slasher. It’s the only thing she watched coming home after a long day at the thriller. And now hearing the Broadway star is watching her series as well is another story Lena couldn’t begin to grasp.

 

“ _I feel the earth move under my feet, I feel the sky tumbling down, I feel my heart starts to trembling -_ ” They heard Kara sang as she keeps up to the beat of herself playing the mini piano inside her dressing room. She’s wearing a flowy floor length dress covered in blue flowers, and she’s already has her blonde curly wig on.

 

“Hey kid.” Maggie calls out making Kara pause from her personal rehearsal.

 

“Mags, Sam? Hi!” Kara turns towards their direction with the biggest smile.

 

“Hey superstar.” Sam smiles as Kara pulls her into a hug.

 

“I’m glad you’re here, is Ruby watching too?”

 

“She is, she’s with my mom outside. We just want to give you this. By the way, this is Lena Luthor -”

 

“The Lena Luthor? Oh my God!” Kara beams catching Lena off guard as the pair of bright sapphires land on her face making her skin burn.

 

“Yes, she is The Lena Luthor, and she’s here to watch you perform.” Sam teases making Kara nervously giggle, it’s finally sinking in that her current obsession is standing right in front of her.

 

“Good luck on the performance.” Lena smiles handing Kara the box, which the blonde eagerly took bright eyes and huge smile.

 

“Thank you so much for this, and for coming to watch. I’ll see you both later? I’d really love to get your autograph, Miss Luthor.” Kara smiles, her eyes visibly hopeful for the Luthor to agree.

 

“I - of course, only because I’d really love to get your autograph as well.” Lena braves earning an enthusiastic nod from the blonde.

 

“That’s settled then.” Kara says.

 

“Kara? Retouches?” Vicky, Kara’s makeup artist and stylist asks alerting everybody.

 

“Right, see you later everybody.” Maggie hollers making Sam and Lena laugh.

 

“See you later guys, thanks for the flowers and for this.” Kara smiles raising the box she’s still holding a bit. It's confirmed, Kara Danvers gives the greatest smiles there is and she's slowly but surely turning Lena Luthor in a mushy puddle of adoration.

 

“You’re welcome Kara. Break a leg.” Sam winks before pulling Lena out of the dressing room.

 

**…**

 

The search for Raffy O’Sullivan and four other characters for the series has been a pain the neck for Eve and her team because there’s a bunch of really good actors and actresses that have submitted and showed interest for the roles especially Raffy. For Raffy alone there’s already four, namely, Sophie Cookson, Willa Holland, Lucy Hale, and Lena Luthor. Then there’s Billie’s future college BFFs, and lastly, Barry’s sought after match. Barry’s love interest is the easiest for the record because the head director has a pick for her, which is Candice Patton. The whole month of casting and filtering applications for the roles played like a blurry record of a family video, until the day Kara Danvers has to meet the candidates for the role of her love interest.

 

It’s a Friday, Kara’s third day back in Vancouver and she’s excited to finally meet the actresses auditioning because Eve and the whole crew wouldn’t want to give her ideas of who they’re going to be. She woke up early, did her morning workout routine in a much enthusiastic way that Alex could barely keep up. After that, she had brunch with her mother and Alex, but even them wouldn’t spill any detail about the audition happening in just an hour.

 

“Would you behave while you’re there?” Alex asks, Maggie is on leave for a week before they start actual taping and she’s worried Kara would do anything stupid despite her sister being in her best self since coming out.

 

“I’ll be fine Alex, I’m not a kid anymore.” Kara assures giving Alex that teasing smirk.

 

“I know mom has given you the power to choose who you’re going to be paired with, but I want you to be careful in choosing.” Alex says before pulling over in front of the venue.

 

“I know Al. Don’t worry I’ll make sure she’s beautiful.” Kara teases. Making her sister roll her eyes at her.

 

“Whatever, I’ll fetch you after my meeting?”

 

“Yeah, we’re hanging out with the crew right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Okay, good luck on your meeting, future executive producer.” Kara says nudging Alex’s shoulder. The meeting earlier that week with the new set of writers was great and Eliza assigned Alex to be the executive producer herself to see if her older daughter could handle the pressure, and Alex is clearly up for the challenge.

 

“Thanks. See you later.” Alex says finally smiling.

 

“Laters, also leave your being a grumpy woman when we hang with Sam alright? You’re scaring her away.” Kara jokes before jumping off the car even before Alex could swat her.

 

“There she is! Welcome back Billie.” Winn beams seeing Kara Danvers in flesh after months of her being in Manhattan.

 

“Winslow! It's good to be back. I heard you created my future BFFs in college. Do we already have a cast for their roles?” Kara asks trying her best to pry on her writer friend's mind.

 

“We do but you’re not going to know just yet, we’re posting the official decisions later on Twitter so you just have to wait.” Winn says earning a grunt from the blonde.

 

“You guys are really topping your game up huh.” Kara shakes her head.

 

“We are, but we’re all excited for one role to be filled in, it’s been a month of debate but we still need you to butt in.” Winn complains, as they walk towards the studio.

 

“Kara! Good you’re here.”

 

“Morning Sam, morning guys. I’ve missed you all.”

 

“You did great in Broadway though, are they planning to hook you up again next year?” Ashly asks as she hands Kara a sample script.

 

“I haven’t talked with the bosses yet but the great reviews are helping.” Kara confirms. “Why do we have a sample script?”

 

“Cause Sam here wants you to act side by side the auditionee.” Amanda huffs as Kara takes one of the foldable chairs facing the makeshift stage.

 

“Wow you guys are taking this so seriously, you’re making me forget we’re doing a comedy series.” Kara teases earning a sharp eye from the older woman.

 

“This is for your own good Billie, so don’t screw it up.” Sam reminds, Kara laughs. It’s really great when you work with people you consider as family in a show that you all want to be great for the fans and future audiences, it doesn’t feel like working anymore to be honest. “Okay Eve, we’re ready.” Sam finally says and the first auditionee came into view, and it’s no other than, Lucy Hale. Kara frowns at Sam and the woman caught her looking.

 

“What?” Sam frowns back.

 

“You mean we already have Lucy Hale and you still want me to act side by side with her?”

 

“I need to see your chemistry with her Kara.” Sam says with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Okay, Kara stage please.” Lee this season’s head director said making Kara jump up from her chair.

 

“Right okay.” Kara huffs as she walked towards where Lucy was, “Hi Lucy.” Kara smiles as they shake hands

 

“Kara, nice to finally meet you.” the shorter woman smiles back.

 

“Ladies, you’re going to read the scripts, just reading no actions for now. But act your words accordingly.” Lee directs making Kara clear her throat a bit. “Ready when you are, roll camera.” Lee adds as Kara saw the red indicator light of Winn’s handheld camera.

 

The audition went on as the camera started rolling, after the stint with Lucy Hale, Willa Holland came in and Kara almost lost consciousness. She don't know if her team are only messing with her bisexual self, that maybe they already picked who’s going to be Raffy and they just want Kara’s woman loving woman ass to shake and tremble and maybe pull a panic attack for the love of it. Kara could barely look Willa in the eyes for the first five seconds they’re acting out the _about to have their first kiss_ scene, and she felt like she’s suffocating.

 

“Right! Miss Tessmacher, the third one please?” Sam says, danger can be traced from her tone and Kara’s heart started racing again.

 

“Sophie Cookson everybody!” Eve beams from the side of the stage making everyone put their hands together like they did with the first two women. Kara was stuck there, seeing her Gypsy series crush with nothing but a white tank top and cargo pants. Kara was stuck so badly.

 

“Come on Kar, breathe.” Holly teased making the blonde throw her a meaningful side eye.

 

“It’s okay to look at me Billie.” Sophie says adding on the teasing, making Kara’s knees tremble.

 

“I - I of course, Raffy.” Kara smirked getting into her character pretty well. They smiled at each other for quite a bit before Lee hollered for the scene to start.

 

“God, sexual tension.” Ashly huffs.

 

“Calm your lesbian ass Ash.” Amanda laughs as the two actresses gets on with the _about to have their first kiss_ scene again.

 

“And cut! Thank you Sophie, Kara please stay for the last one.” Lee says.

 

“You guys whoever the last one is, I’m done. I can’t let you all make fun of my sweating self here.” Kara was still rambling when the last auditionee came on stage, and everybody quiets down. The whole place was filled with air much different from when the last three women came on stage. Seeing Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor side by side is a whole different kind of experience for everybody present.

 

“She’s right behind me, isn’t she?” Kara asks when she saw everybody stops and stare past her.

 

“Hi -” Kara says with a swift turn but something caught her breath in her throat as she saw those green eyes again, now smiling at her because of her funny ass.

 

“Hi.” Lena Luthor greets as they take the center stage.

 

“Oh my God, you’re auditioning? You really are!?” Kara hisses not wanting everybody to hear her panic even more.

 

“I am, actually.” Lena chuckles at the blush on the woman’s cheeks.

 

“I’m going to die before today ends, I’m sure of it.” Kara huffs before they hear Lee saying _action_ for the fourth time today.

 

“Hang in there, Billie. It's nice to meet you by the way.” Lena huffs, blushing herself, and Kara had never heard her character's name said that beautifully and Lena sure done it. Lena aptly offers her hand to the woman like they're meeting each other for the first time as their characters now.

 

"Nice to meet you too, Raffy." Kara sighs in her response, her right hand reaching for Lena's while her left went up the back of her neck.

 

"That meeting is what I'm talking about." Ashly hisses. "Look at them!" Ashly adds making Sam swat her with the sample script she's holding. Sam couldn't believe what she's seeing, even when she already saw them together a week ago. Looking at them now only makes Sam see Billie and Raffy, it's magic.

 

**…**

 

“Hey we’ve already sent the final announcement to the social media managers, so watch out.” Lee tells Kara as they clear out of the judgment room where they spent almost three hours deliberating for the final roles to be cast.

 

“Ugh, you guys should just tell me!” Kara whines as she waits for Alex to pick her up.

 

“See you later, Billie.” Lee winks with that sly smile on her lips.

 

“See you, Lee.” Kara nods.

 

“Hey Kar, Lena and I are driving to the pub now, do you want to join us?”

 

“I - uhh - no it’s okay, Alex is coming to get me, she said she’ll be here in ten minutes. Thanks by the way and I’ll see you two there.” Kara says mostly to Sam, she’s trying to stop herself from looking at Lena for the love of her heart.

 

“Oh, okay. I see older Danvers will be joining the fun.” Sam smiles making Kara giggle.

 

“She is.” Kara winks.

 

“Right, so we should go ahead. You know, reserve the booths. You sure you’re going to be fine?” Sam worries.

 

“I will be, don’t worry. I’ll see you later.” Kara nods, Sam nods back before heading towards the parking lot.

 

“It was great acting side by side you by the way.” Lena says as she walks past Kara following Sam towards the car.

 

“I - yeah, you did great, I was just keeping up.” Kara offers making the Luthor chuckle.

 

“You’re too kind. I’ll see you later?” Lena asks.

 

“You will.” Kara smiles with an ample nod.

 

Five minutes passes by before she saw Sam’s car rolling out of the parking lot, Sam honks and she waved with a smile. Another five minutes pass by when her phone started buzzing up of notifications from both their official Twitter account and people tagging her in their reactions and responses. Kara quickly unlocks her phone to their account to see what the social media team posted.

 

**Joining the casts of @AlwaysTCTV in Season 4 are:**

**@candicekp as Iris West, @ColtonLHaynes as Fritz Johnson, @lucyhale as Becca Fisher, @CooksonSophie as Bobbie Brooks, and @LLuthor as Raffy O’Sullivan**

 

Kara found herself smiling at the last person tagged in the tweet, The Lena Luthor will be her Raffy O’Sullivan and she couldn’t be more excited than she already is. Fans are raving about the Irish actress who got the role for Raffy, but some are also aren’t happy that Billie’s first serious love interest would be played by a straight woman. Kara frowns at the tweets saying that an openly part of the LGBT actress should've been cast. Kara then starts researching about Lena’s personal life, something she never did to anyone she was paired up with before and there’s only one name that appears in the present, Jack Spheer. Kara's co-star from the crime/drama series she did five years ago.

 

“Hey dumdum, I’ve been texting you.” Kara jumped a bit when she heard Alex calling her out from the car.

 

“Sorry, I was just reading something. They already released the final cast.” Kara said as she hops inside the passenger side.

 

“And who did you choose as your partner?”

 

“Lena Luthor.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I know, I didn’t know she’s straight.”

 

“Well, buckle up little Danvers, this is going to be one hell of a season four then.” Alex nods as they drove off.


End file.
